


Mi mamá es mejor que tu papá (Amigos y Aliados)

by Van_Krausser



Category: Supernatural, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, pre slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como lo indican las advertencias, es un Crossover. Trata de las causalidades que permiten que Sammy y Johncito Connor se conozcan y forjen una curiosa amistad. </p><p>Trata también de una parte de los sentimientos de Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi mamá es mejor que tu papá (Amigos y Aliados)

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad, este shot es una especie de desquite cuando el canon de Terminator y Terminator 2 fue brutalmente masacrado, primero por la basofia de película 3 (que para mí no existe), y luego por la serie The Sarah Connor Chronicles. 
> 
> Soy fan de la historia de Terminator. Soy fan de Sara Connor y Reesse. Soy fan de la máquina asesina y toda la historia que surgió de una mente apocalíptica y metida de lleno a la ciencia ficción, y que se esforzó por crearnos un mundo angustiante y arruinado para que lo disfrutáramos como dementes. 
> 
> Terminator 1 fue, para mí, la mejor película que vi en mis tiernos años de transiciones, allá por los estrafalarios 80's. Y la continuación, o sea, Terminator 2, en donde Sara ha tomado en serio su papel de Supermami Rambo-Mode, y Johncito, el hijo (de su remadre) de la esperanza no es más que un delincuentillo juvenil, robacajeros, pandillero barato y hacker consumado, porque está más que confundido al pensar que su madre es una loca psicótica. Todo bien hasta ahí. El canon está intacto.
> 
> Peeeero, aquí viene mi justificación, precisamente por lo que surgió después, es decir, la horrorosa Terminator 3 y la serie, mi mente se rebela, se rehúsa aceptar cosas mal enfocadas, y me obliga, por consiguiente, a seguir mi propia línea fandómica. Por eso es esta historia, posicionada por supuesto, en la línea temporal de los hermanos Winchester. No me he metido con la reivindicativa Terminator Salvation, porque mis respetos. A lo mejor uno de estos días. Pero mientras, a lo que venimos. Porque pensé que valdría la pena experimentar un poco con estos dos universos. Podría no ser tan descabellado. ^^

Definitivamente, no puede creerlo.

Había guardado la secreta esperanza de no encontrárselo ni en sus más escabrosos sueños, nunca más.

Pero tiene que resignarse al recordar que el destino está en su contra.

Que por más buen cazador y mejor hermano mayor que ha tratado de ser, el desgraciado destino sólo le causa dolores de cabeza.

Si con meterle un par de balazos al destino pudiera deshacer esa incómoda y absurda situación, con mucho gusto lo habría hecho tiempo atrás.

Pero no puede.

Para desgracia suya, le es imposible.

Tal vez porque está maldito. Y al destino le fastidian los malditos.

Recordar eso le produce ahora punzadas en el estómago.

Más intensas cuando ve que el gigantón de su hermano le sonríe con todos los dientes al tipo ese, y bromea con él, y habla de los tiempos pasados.

Los ve acercarse a la mesa donde está, y trata de parecer indiferente.

—¡Dean, mira! —le dice su hermano, todo sonrisas y afecto que no son para él—¿Recuerdas a John?

¡Sammy, Sammy! ¿Cómo olvidar al tal John Connor?

A casi quince años de distancia, Dean aun recuerda con bastante claridad el puñetazo que el tipo le acomodó. Enfrente de Sam.

**_(Nuevo México, quince años atrás_ ** _._

_Están en medio de la nada, con el polvo del desierto metido hasta las orejas, un calor del infierno y el hastío del mundo por estar sólo ahí, haciendo absolutamente nada._

_—Moriría gustoso por una bebida helada y una revista porno —murmura Dean enfadado, arrellanándose en el asiento delantero con desfachatez._

_Sam, sin embargo, se asoma por la ventana del Impala, observando lo que ocurre a varios metros de ellos, mientras sus dedos juguetean dentro de la bolsita de nacadamias que Dean robó para él en la última gasolinera en la que cargaron combustible._

_—Oye, Dean…_

_—Déjame en paz, Samantha._

_Su hermano no le ha respondido una sola pregunta, insultándolo debido al agobio por el calor y el fastidio. Así que Sammy solo observa._

_Ve que una mujer de aspecto extraño, con más músculos que los tres Winchester juntos, y peor actitud que un Wendigo, habla con su padre._

_A pesar de sólo tener diez años, sabe que están tratando posibles trueques con armas y objetos robados. Lo sabe sólo al ver la enorme tensión y el palpable nerviosismo que hay entre ellos. Lo supo cuando, por mero accidente, escuchó al Pastor Jim decirle a su padre: “No te confíes, John. Es una mujer peligrosa; dicen que está loca.”_

_Y lo confirmó cuando su padre sonrió de manera irónica, contestando sin mucha emoción._

_“Yo también puedo ser peligroso, Jim”_

_Por algunos minutos los observa con atención. Sin embargo, algo lo distrae._

_Del otro lado donde se encuentran los adultos, en la desvencijada camioneta en la que llegó la mujer, alcanza a ver a un chico castaño. Este también lo ve, y lo saluda con un movimiento de su cabeza. No desvía en ningún momento su mirada clara de la del menor de los Winchester._

_Sin hacer mucho caso a la severa recomendación que John le había hecho, y dejando a un hormonado y fastidiado Dean tratando de dormir mientras se abanica con un pedazo de periódico, Sam baja del auto con sigilo, dirigiéndose hacia la camioneta._

_El otro niño lo imita, y en poco tiempo, ambos se encuentran detrás de los vehículos._

_Sam le sonríe, extendiendo la bolsita con semillas en un gesto amigable._

_—Soy John Connor —le dice el chico, devolviéndole una sonrisa torcida mientras alcanza algunas nacadamias. Sam reconoce esa expresión depredadora, pues se parece mucho a la de su hermano—. ¿Es tu papá?_

_—Sí. Yo soy Sam Winches...._

_La conversación queda interrumpida por una autoritaria y enfadada voz adolescente detrás del menor de los Winchester._

_—¡Sam! ¡Papá te dijo que no te bajaras del auto!_

_—Pero Dean… —intenta protestar el niño._

_—¡¡Obedece!!_

_Antes de que Sam acepte la orden con la cabeza baja, algo ocurre._

_—Sam, ¿papá te dijo que se te pega la sarna? —la voz del otro niño, satirizando la orden en tono burlón, lastima el ego de Dean—. Vete al auto, o el gruñón de tu hermano mojará los pantalones._

_Sam iba a responder, pero guarda silencio al sentir que Dean lo empuja con furia, quitándolo de su paso._

_—¿Qué dijiste, enano? —Pregunta en un tono hostil, irguiéndose cuan alto es a sus catorce años recién cumplidos. Sam teme que pueda golpear al chiquillo._

_—Que te orinas de la angustia, pecoso —repitió John con actitud retadora._

_Lo que ninguno de los hermanos imagina es que este niño, a pesar de ser un año menor que Sam, ha vivido demasiadas cosas extremas al lado de su madre. No muestra temor, no se amedrenta ante la mirada furiosa y la actitud amenazadora de Dean._

_Los Winchester no se imaginan que están delante de un mercenario en pequeña escala._

_Dean sonríe peligrosamente mientras la sonrisa torva de Connor permanece. Entonces, la imagen mental de un programa del Mundo Salvaje que Sam vio hace una semana, de una feroz pelea a muerte entre una cobra y una marmota, se planta en su cabeza al reconocer las mismas actitudes en los dos rijosos. Retrocede varios pasos, preparándose para lo que pueda suceder entre ellos._

_El mayor de los Winchester voltea hacia su hermano, y suelta su alegato intimidatorio._

_—Eh, Sammy, tu ‘noviecito’ se cree muy gracioso._

_Pero recibe un tratamiento similar._

_—Eh, Sammy —dice Connor en el mismo tono que Dean—, ¿cómo soportas que este tarado sea tu hermano mayor?_

_Sam ve a uno y a otro, sin saber qué responder. La furia en los ojos de su hermano se intensifica._

_—¡Deja de hacerte el payaso y lárgate, enano, o ni siquiera tu madre te reconocerá si te llego a poner una mano encima!_

_—Si intentas tocarme siquiera, mi madre te asesina._

_Ups…_

_Sam experimenta una regresión, sin ser él el protagonista._

_Sólo una vez en su vida ha presenciado una pelea como esta. Exactamente, en su primera semana en el parvulario de la iglesia del Pastor Jim._

_Dos niñas peleaban entre sí, y la discusión era totalmente inútil._

_"Mi mamá es mejor que tu papá", chillaba una, y la otra no se quedaba atrás._

_Casi puede verlos en ese plan. Claro que si se hubiese dado esa situación, Dean le habría respondido a su contrincante más a su estilo._

_"O.k., enano. Es cierto que tu mamá ESTÁ más buena que mi papá, pero mi papá le gana"._

_Una sonrisa traviesa revolotea en sus labios al imaginarse eso, mas esta sólo dura el tiempo que le toma a un Dean sacado de sus casillas, decidirse para agredir en otro plan a Connor._

_—¿Ah, si? —Sam alcanza a escuchar el leve graznido en la voz recién cambiada de su hermano, entre grave y vacilante, al tiempo que casi se le echa encima a John. Sabe que es una mala señal, mucho antes de que Dean le propine un fuerte empujón al niño._

_—¡Dean! ¡No!_

_Pero en algún momento en que la situación se vuelve demasiado violenta, el más pequeño de los Winchester se sorprende al ver a su hermano repelido por un fuerte puñetazo, directo a la nariz, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo._

_No se da cuenta en qué momento los dos adultos llegan apresuradamente hasta ahí, ni qué discuten de manera acalorada, mientras zarandean cada uno a sus respectivos vástagos._

_Sam permanece de pie, con la vista fija en el rostro aun enrojecido de Connor, aturdido por la forma como el niño ha golpeado a Dean, limpiamente y sin ningún esfuerzo. John Connor le sonríe una vez más, antes de que su madre lo voltee de forma violenta para exigirle una explicación, al tiempo que John Winchester lo alcanza y lo arrastra al Impala, junto con Dean, quien sangra por la nariz y se queja apenas audiblemente._

_Sam no sabe si el trato se llegó a consolidar. Sigue aturdido, perdido en el momento en que el puño de John Connor hace que su “invencible” y fastidioso hermano mayor, Dean Winchester, muerda el polvo._

_Sólo reacciona cuando Dean le pega un coscorrón, aun sosteniendo un pañuelo en su nariz._

_—¡Ay! ¡Dean!_

_—¡Cállate, Samantha! —Se desquita con él, de eso no hay duda—.Hiciste que papá se enojara. A ver cómo nos va después de esto._

_Tardan un rato más en el lugar._

_Aunque ignora a Dean, Sam no se atreve ya a desobedecer la orden que su padre le gritó al hacerlo subir al auto, después del caos. Sin embargo, a través de los cristales de la ventanilla del Impala y del parabrisas de la camioneta que está frente a él, su mirada sigue fija en el rostro de John._

_Intenta negarse, pero su obstinado sentido común le hace pensar que hoy conoció a quien puede hacer callar a Dean. Alguien que tiene una historia parecida a la suya, porque Sam sabe que la madre de John Connor es fuerte, mandona, ruda, pero lo hace por su hijo. Tal como su padre hace con ellos, con la enorme diferencia de que John no los abraza, ni les dice que los ama._

_Y piensa que tal vez lo que siente hacia ese niño menor que él, puede ser envidia mezclada con admiración. Porque envidia la forma en la que su madre lo abraza y lo mima al subir a la camioneta, restregándole su amor por todos los malditos lados. Pero también reconoce cierta admiración al recordar la forma en que derribó a su hermano._

_Los dos niños se despiden con un gesto oculto a los ojos de sus padres y su hermano, mientras cada automóvil enfila a rumbos opuestos de la carretera._

_Sam no sabe si volverá a verlos...)_

 

Dean no puede creer que Sam se muestre tan emocionado por haber encontrado a ese tipo, justo en ese pueblucho de mala muerte, en medio de la nada, en el mismísimo momento en que entraba a ese maloliente agujero que fungía como bar.

Apenas alcanza a fingir una débil y amarga sonrisa, sin poder ocultar en su mirada un gesto de hostilidad que John reconoce de inmediato, situación que le hace sonreír peligrosamente.

No tiene idea si Sam se ha dado cuenta de que él no traga a John Connor, así fuera el último aliado en el mundo al que tuvieran que recurrir.

John se sienta enfrente de Dean, sin dejar de verlo fijamente.

—¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —Dice en un plan más de burla que de agrado—. El hermano mayor de Sammy, igual de pecoso.

Dean casi jura que el tipo lo insultó al llamarlo así.

Pero Sammy, riendo por el comentario, le palmea un hombro a Connor con demasiada confianza antes de ir por las bebidas, y Dean no puede evitar que una ligera tensión en su mandíbula sea demasiado visible. Su sonrisa ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunta Dean sin rastro de amabilidad, midiendo el terreno.

Ignorando su pregunta, Connor voltea sin ningún disimulo hacia el menor de los Winchester. —Sammy ha cambiado mucho— dice, y su sonrisa adopta una expresión depredadora.

Dean la reconoce inmediatamente, y su frente se llena de arrugas, mientras sus cejas adoptan un gesto de enojo reprimido por casi una década y media.

John Connor piensa que probablemente Dean aun está indignado y herido en su orgullo, porque hace casi quince años, él, un chiquillo 5 años menor, le hizo quedar en ridículo frente a su hermano. Probablemente está celoso, porque después de todo, él era el único superhéroe de su hermanito, hasta que un chiquillo malcriado con miras a ser un delincuente juvenil, e incluso un delincuente adulto, llegó y le arrebató la admiración que Sammy sentía hacia él.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de Dean Winchester en un tono peligrosamente bajo, percibe que el motivo de su actitud hostil es otro. Por un momento voltea a verlo, serio.

—Es SAM —le aclara Dean casi con un ladrido—. Y si, ha cambiado bastante. Así que ni pienses en tus oportunidades, porque no es de ‘ese’ tipo de gente.

Connor nuevamente sonríe. Porque sin proponérselo, el mismo Dean le ha dicho el motivo en una frase de advertencia. Ahora lo sabe.

Dean Winchester está celoso de él, pero no por un puñetazo. Aunque aun no ha podido saber si es por territorialidad fraternal, o porque él hubiese deseado ser el primero que besara a Sam. Esta vez, su sonrisa depredadora la dirige sin tapujo alguno hacia Dean.

Y él se la sostiene, retador.

 

**_(_ ** **_Virginia, once años atrás._ **

_Dean piensa una vez más que el estúpido destino lo odia._

_A una semana de haber llegado al pueblucho ese, y ya tenía problemas. Porque volvieron a encontrárselo. Y por azares de ese mismo destino que se burla de Dean, Sammy y John coincidieron justo en la misma escuela._

_Jodido destino._

_Dentro del mismo salón, sentados en pupitres vecinos, Sammy habla con John Connor amistosamente, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Ambos adolescentes, ambos en plena etapa de cambios._

_Dean, a pesar de que apenas tiene 16 años, sabe que Connor es un tipo de cuidado, porque la cacería le ha hecho desarrollar un instinto muy especial. Un instinto que le hace saber quién es peligroso, y en qué sentido._

_Con una mirada rápida y acertadamente crítica, reconoce en la facha que alguien como John Connor se carga todos los días de su accidentada existencia, un potencial peligro._

_Aunque no sabe de qué tipo de peligro se trate._

_Su instinto, por supuesto, no falla. John Connor es un consumado ratero, asalta cajeros, pandillero y cracker; todo sin pasar aun de los 12 años._

_Aunque no sabe nada de eso, no le extrañaría enterarse que la policía busca a Connor por asesinato. Dean está tentado a hacer una llamada anónima._

_Al sentirse observados, Sammy voltea hacia la puerta del salón y le sonríe con expresión radiante. John Connor sólo se limita a verlo con esa sonrisilla torva que no le da buena pinta a Dean. Para nada._

_Sammy apenas está descubriendo el mundo y sus posibilidades, y le encanta preguntar; John tiene un aire de trotamundos y sabelotodo, y lo peor del caso, no lo molesta con comentarios hirientes._

_De hecho, después de que Dean le gastara una pesada broma, Sam le recriminó con los ojos entrecerrados y enrojecidos, tratando de evitar lágrimas de frustración y enojo, el por qué no podía ser como John Connor._

_Eso le había molestado sobremanera. Pero por supuesto, no se lo hizo saber a Sam. Sólo se limitó a hacer más comentarios hirientes._

_Al salir de clases, no lo puede evitar._

_Ese picante sentimiento cuando ve a Sam con ese tipo, sonriéndole mientras se deshace en conversaciones kilométricas, lo obliga a molestarlo._

_—¿Y qué tal tu ‘noviecito’, Samantha? —Pregunta con una sonrisa cruel. Sam sólo gruñe bajito— ¿Sigue siendo un malcriado, hijo de mami?_

_—Deja de molestarnos, Dean._

_—Han estado muy juntitos toda la semana, Sammy. Eso ya es noviazgo formal._

_—¡Me está enseñando a usar la computadora! ¡Ya basta, Dean!_

_—Ah, la computadora — Dice en medio de una sonrisa nefasta, dispuesto a seguir enfadándolo. Dean se mofa otra vez—.¿Y ya te besó? ¿O están esperando para ver si papá lo acepta como su yerno?_

_La mirada de Sam en esos momentos podría meterle miedo a muchos. Pero Dean es inmune a ella. Se ríe en su cara._

_Sin embargo, saber que Sam ha quedado con John Connor para encontrarse en la biblioteca del pueblo esa tarde, le quita a Dean todos los ánimos de seguir riéndose de él._

_Porque tiene un presentimiento. Y sus presentimientos no fallan._

_Con renuencia, Dean acompaña a Sam a la entrada principal de la biblioteca._

_—Te espero aquí— le dice a su hermanito, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de este._

_—Sé llegar al motel, Dean. Deja de cuidarme, ya no soy un niño._

_—Pero…_

_—¡Vete ya, Dean! Tengo qué hacer tarea._

_Genial. Echado de mala gana por su hermano menor._

_Pero no se queda con eso. Decide vigilarlo._

_Así que, mientras Sam espera a John, Dean cruza la calle y se sienta en una banquilla cercana, medio oculto por los arbustos que hay en el jardín que rodea el recinto._

_John no tarda mucho en llegar. Se saludan como todo adolescente ñoño lo hace, y para sorpresa de Dean, enfilan hacia otro lado, alejándose de la biblioteca._

_Tienen una semana de conocerse, y ya son cómplices. De lo que sea._

_Jodidos mocosos._

_Sin percatarse que su hermano los sigue de cerca, los dos adolescentes caminan hacia las afueras del pueblo. Llegan a un enorme solar, lleno de chatarra y desperdicios. Hay varios montículos de tierra bastante altos como para ocultar toda una conspiración detrás de ellos._

_No es nada del otro mundo. Sólo una demostración por parte de ambos de cómo es que saben usar armas. John lleva una .45 sujeta al cinturón, oculta en la espalda. Sam no, pero ese no es problema._

_Sam se impresiona bastante al ver cómo Connor maneja las armas. Acierta a todos los blancos que escoge, sin que le tiemble la mano._

_“Wow”, piensa Sammy mientras lo ve cargando el arma diestramente. Se tarda menos tiempo de lo que se tarda Dean, y Sam no puede dejar de hacer comparaciones.”Es mejor que mi hermano”._

_Toca el turno de Sam Pero como es de esperarse, tiene fallos._

_Dean ve, con una punzada desgarrándole los intestinos, la forma en que John se apresura a enseñar a Sam. Le hace pararse con las piernas firmes, ligeramente abiertas. Corrige su posición, haciéndolo voltear en un ángulo perfilado, con el brazo estirado, sin presiones._

_Y cuando Sammy dispara y acierta varias veces, John lo celebra ruidosamente._

_Dean siente que el hígado se le hace puño. Pero sigue observando._

_Pasan toda la tarde practicando el ‘tiro al blanco’. Finalmente se cansan y deciden regresar. Dean los sigue más de cerca, y alcanza a escuchar su conversación, hasta que llegan también a la biblioteca y se sientan en las escaleras de la entrada principal. Dean se oculta detrás de los arbustos, escuchando._

_Hablan de chicas._

_¡¡De chicas!!_

_Dean no lo puede creer. Sonríe muy a su pesar, pues había llegado a pensar que Sammy no se enteraría de que las mujeres existen hasta después de los treinta. Pone un poco más de atención, divertido y ligeramente orgulloso._

_—¿La chica de la chamarra de ositos? —Pregunta John con una sonrisa—. Tienes gustos finos, Sam._

_Mientras se cuida de no ser visto, descubre los gustos de su hermanito. Se entera con sorpresa que le gusta Evelyn Whitte, una chica normal, y no la nerd que él se imaginaba._

_Así que la chica que se sienta al inicio de la fila. La de grandes ojos claros y cabello castaño. La que usa siempre faldas discretas y zapatillas de piso bastante femeninas. Por supuesto que Dean la ubica inmediatamente. No deja de verle las piernas cada vez que llega al salón a esperar a Sam._

_Sin embargo, a la siguiente pregunta de Connor por sus intereses románticos, Dean se da cuenta que Sam aun le teme a las mujeres, y que es un romántico cursi._

_—¿Por qué no la besas? A ella se le cae el mundo por ti._

_—Pero John, no somos nada..._

_—Le gustas, te gusta. Ve con ella, dile que te agrada, y bésala. Asunto resuelto._

_Dean bufó. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mentecato a aconsejarle a Sammy semejante barbaridad?_

_Además, casi juraba que Connor no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era besar a una chica. ¡Era un mocoso, por favor!_

_Sam entonces, con una vocecita apenada, les revela a ambos, sin saber, el motivo por el que no pensaba hacer eso._

_—E-es que… no sé besar… yo nunca…_

_¡Chispas!_

_Si se lo hubiese dicho a Dean directamente, por lo menos durante los siguientes veinticinco años no dejaría de molestarlo con eso. Claro, primero se burlaría un poco de él. En seguida le conseguiría una chica experimentada que lo enseñara a besar, además de otros trucos, y después volvería a burlarse de él por el resto de su existencia._

_Ya empezaba a planear cómo hacerle la vida de cuadros a su hermano pequeño, cuando la propuesta de John Connor lo toma por sorpresa, disparando todas las alertas posibles que Dean posee._

_–Si quieres, te enseño…._

_¿Qué qué?_

_¡¡¿Qué QUÉ?!!_

_Dean sale de entre los arbustos, sobresaltando a los dos adolescentes._

_—¡Sammy, hora de irnos! —le ordena con una mirada entre asustada y enfadada._

_—¡Dean! ¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde…?_

_Cuando el mayor de los hermanos ve a John, el enfado se intensifica. Connor lo observa con la cabeza baja y la vista hacia arriba, en un gesto de rivalidad y coraje._

_—Papá va a regresar hoy, así que debemos estar ahí para cuando llegue. Ya perdiste toda la tarde en la biblioteca, así que ya vámonos._

_—O.k. —accede Sam, volteando con John un tanto apenado. Connor cambia su mirada ante Sammy—.Te veo mañana, en clases._

_Este sólo asiente con un cabeceo. Los ve irse, aun sentado en las escaleras de la biblioteca._

_Dean casi arrastra al menor por todo el camino hacia el hotel, pensando casi con pánico que Sam se le está saliendo de control. Por un lado, con John Connor como nuevo modelo a seguir, después del puñetazo que le diera. Y por otro, porque Sam estaba cambiando. Estaba creciendo, así que no podía culparlo por tratar de averiguar lo que siente un chico a los 12-13 años, y que apenas está descubriéndose._

_Dean sabe que no es tarea fácil pasar por todo eso de los cambios hormonales. Menos aun si se tiene a un engreído psicópata a un lado, que le está urgiendo para que le haga caso._

_Al llegar al motel, Dean empuja a Sam al interior, después entra él mismo, y con prisa, cierra la puerta con todas las cerraduras que esta tiene. Su hermano lo mira, asustado._

_—Dean, ¿qué pasa contigo?_

_Sin responderle nada directo, se le acerca y lo regaña._

_—¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a John Connor! ¡No le hables, no le hagas caso, ni siquiera lo voltees a ver!_

_—¡Pero Dean! ¡Es mi amigo…!_

_—¡No, Samuel! —Dean se exaspera al escucharlo. Algo tiene qué hacer, y ya, o Sammy creerá que es una conspiración de su parte—. Escucha, escucha con atención. Nosotros no tenemos amigos. Tenemos aliados, nada más. ¡Y John Connor no entra ni siquiera en esa categoría! ¡Así que aléjate de él! ¡Y ya basta de discusiones, Sam!_

_Sam intenta protestar, cuando fuertes golpes en la puerta se escuchan. La discusión termina en ese justo instante._

_John Winchester acaba de llegar, y se ve más desanimado y enfadado que otros días. Dean inmediatamente adopta su papel de recluta, y aguarda por sus órdenes._

_Sam suspira, y sin esperar algo de parte de su padre, se dirige al baño._

_Las cosas cambian en la transición de un día al otro._

_A la mañana siguiente, Dean se convierte en la sombra de su hermano._

_No lo deja ni a sol ni a cubierto, aunque eso signifique que tenga que perderse algunas clases. La mayoría, en realidad._

_Sin embargo, al mejor cazador se le va la liebre. Y Sammy se le escapa en la primera oportunidad._

_Dean lo busca con desesperación, porque John Connor tampoco da señales de vida en todo el recinto._

_Preguntando a quienes conocían a Sam, Dean encuentra su rastro. Y la preocupación de altos niveles vuelve al saber que está con John Connor, en un lugar solitario, detrás de los laboratorios._

_Mientras corre como alma perseguida por algún demonio, recuerda la propuesta de Connor, y el estómago se le anuda con el intestino._

_Llega en el momento preciso._

_John Connor sujeta a su hermano contra su cuerpo, sosteniendo su rostro por la barbilla. Y Dean siente que el mundo se le desmorona cuando lo escucha dándole una orden en un murmullo. Tal como él lo hace con las chicas._

_—Ahora, Sammy, abre un poco la boca…_

_Sin embargo, Dean se para en seco al ver que John se separa de él, observando al otro adolescente. Parece revisar la postura. Una expresión satisfecha cruza su rostro mientras asiente._

_—Perfecto._

_—¿Y después? —pregunta Sam._

_—Trata de no salivar mucho. A ellas no les gusta que las babees._

_Clases de cómo besar._

_Eso es lo que está haciendo John Connor con Sammy. Sin tocarlo como él se había imaginado que lo haría. Dean no lo admitirá nunca, pero el bochorno por pensar de manera tan enferma es muy notorio en su rostro pecoso._

_Decide irse, pero cuando está por dar la vuelta para regresar a sus clases, Sam vuelve a sorprenderlos, a los dos._

_—John, ¿puedo practicar contigo?_

_Los dos lo ven con incredulidad. Y Sam aprovecha ese momento para acercarse a John Connor y aplicar lo aprendido. Connor permanece inmóvil, no lo toca, obligando a Samuel a separarse de él._

_Para Dean, eso es suficiente._

_Su furia contra Sam es muy fuerte, por ser tan ‘chica’, por hacer tonterías como estas, por hacer que John lo besara, aunque fuera menos que un beso lo que ocurrió ahí._

_Sin pensarlo, se acerca a los dos adolescentes, y de un empujón hace que John Connor trastabille y pierda el equilibrio, quedando sentado en el pasto. Dean jala a Sam y se lo lleva de ahí._

_No saben que ese día es el último en el que ven a John Connor. La familia adoptiva ha decidido hacer que lo trasladen a otro hogar sustituto. En California._

_Al tiempo que camina a paso rápido hacia el motel, arrastrando a Sammy, Dean piensa en que uno de estos días tendrá que arreglar cuentas con el destino. Porque le debe muchas, y se está pasando de listo con él. Porque no está muy seguro si la molestia en su pecho es por el sobresalto recibido, o porque hubiese deseado estar en el lugar de Connor, enseñando a Sammy a dar su primer beso, aunque fuera sólo el primero con la chica que le gustaba, y el primero de entre todos los que Dean le diera para que practicara…_

_Jodido destino… )_

 

—No te preocupes, Tigre —le dice John Connor con una sonrisa cambiada, llena de complicidad—. Yo no le gusto a tu hermano. Además, no pienso quitártelo. No es mi tipo.

Dean parpadea un par de veces, algo incrédulo al escuchar al mercenario.

—Pero tú…

Intenta hablar, pero guarda silencio cuando Sam vuelve con las tres cervezas y un plato con un remedo de bocadillos en él. Al dejar el plato en la mesa, juguetonamente le revuelve el cabello a su hermano mientras le entrega una cerveza.

Dean ha perdido el apetito.

Revivir su rivalidad con John Connor le hizo sentir como si su estómago fuera de corcho.

Pero al recordar esas dos veces que ambos se confrontaron, Dean encuentra detalles que pasó por alto en esos momentos. Detalles revelados en el lenguaje de silencios y expresiones que Connor exhibe.

—Sammy y yo somos buenos amigos, Dean —le aclara Connor en forma encubierta, al tiempo que alcanza su cerveza y la choca contra la de Sam. Este sonríe extensamente, sin la más mínima intención de corregirlo en la forma como lo llama.

Dean vuelve a recordar lo que alguna vez le dijera a Sam. La primera vez que se equivocó, y que su hermano lo supo, pero no se lo reclamó.

“ _Nosotros no tenemos amigos. Tenemos aliados, nada más.”_

Pensándolo bien, Dean empieza a creer que John Connor no es un peligro para su hermano. Y se queda mas tranquilo, porque se da cuenta que Sam no se va a quedar solo, porque nunca le hizo caso. Sammy tiene amigos, y éstos son sus aliados…

Los tres brindan por los padres caídos en batalla.

Y por las amistades que se levantan dentro de las guerras, para apoyarse mutuamente el día en que tengan que confrontar cada uno su destino.

Es la primera vez que Dean le sonríe a John Connor de forma sincera.

Sólo espera que no sea la última.


End file.
